


What an omega

by betawhitewolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blood, Bonding, Claiming Bites, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Scenting, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: When Severus persents omega on his 16th birthday he decides it's the worst birthday of his life and very damning one at that.
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 370
Kudos: 847





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first snames fic and it's a/b/o smh, anyways I hope you like this! I'm gonna try for updates every Monday but it might be slow goin but I hope you stick around!

When Severus persented omega on his 16th birthday he had decided it was the worst birthday of his life.

Because of his ill fate he had spent three miserable days curled up in a heat room in the medical wing. Then spent another fourth day recuperating and trying to figure out how long he could keep his new status hidden for while he thought of all the homework he had missed. 

When Madam Pomfrey came in the last day to send Severus off she gave the new omega heat suppressants with soft understanding smile.

"You should only have to take that once a month for as long as you wish to not have heats but be careful to take it on time every month it can be quite finicky" The older omega murmured and Severus just nodded along as he tipped the potion back and swollowed it down with greed. 

Once finished the omega turned his attention to his bag she was carrying and took it gently from her so he could start packing his things and get out of there and to class, he loathed to miss anymore with O.W.L.S coming up. 

Severus stopped for a second as he realised Mrs. Pomfrey might be able to help hide his scent. 

"Madam Pomfrey can you give me anything to hide my scent?" Severus glanced up at the Medi witch as he shoved the rest of his suppresents into his bag ready to leave as soon as he got his answer.

"There is but that's highly frowned upon Mr. Snape." Mrs. Pomfrey chided a look of disapproval plaster over her lips.

Severus couldnt help but scowl as he responded "I dont much care about that, may I have whatever it is?" 

The nurse just huffed before shaking her head and sighing, giving Severus a pitting look as she pushed him towards the door to his heatroom.

"I dont carry it in my office but im sure you can find it in the apothecary or in your potions book." Her voice is light but still holds an edge to it as she walks him into the main part of the medical wing.

Severus sighs, disappointed but not suprised"Very well, thank you anyways Madam Pomfrey." 

"Of course Severus, now off to class." She stops to squeeze his shoulder before turning back around and heading to her office as Sev sighs and resigns himself to his fate as he turns to walk to class every step feeling like he was walking towards death instead.

The first 3 classes of the day go by surprisingly smooth making Severus feel like he had overreacted about his scent this morning. By the time The Slythrine had walked into Astronomy he had finally began to relax a small smile plastered onto his face as he saw Lily patiently waiting for him.

"Sev! Where on earth have you been!?" She cried out as she pulled him into a hug and Severus was beyond thankful that Lily's birthday was the 30th so the girl hadnt persented yet and couldn't smell him.

Severus pulls away first as he wasn't to use to the affection and as much as he loved Lily he still didn't like the way the other Slythrine's stared as he hugged the Gryffindor. 

"I was in the med bay, I'll tell you what for when we go to the library today." Severus whispers to nervous about being overheard. 

Lily lets out an exasperated sigh before nodding knowing she wouldn't get it out of the stubbron Slythrine until they were alone, their conversation finished just as Professor Sinsfeld walked in causing the class to hush as he started talking.

Astronomy went by fast if not a little confusing as Severus caught up slowly making a mental note to ask Lily for her notes later. 

As class was dissmissed Severus felt dread creep up as he was hit with a realization, he had potions next. That meant Severus would be dealing with Potter and his buffoons. 

The slythrine cursed his biology as he felt himself want to whimper at the thought of being anywhere near them now that he had presented.

Severus huffed at himself as stealed his nerves and followed Lily out of the room and to potions, he refused to show any emotions, he was a Slythrine after all. 

As much as Severus wanted to save face the moment he sat down in front of Potter and Black with Lily the overwhealming stench of musk hit his sensitive nose and with horror Severus remebered that Black had persented in November as an alpha.

"God Snivillious did you bathe in rancide whipcream?" Sirious gags leaning into James for dramatics, the other griffydor gave Sirius a curious look before he turned his eyes back to the Slythrine in front of them. 

The omega bristled as he whipped around giving out a low omegan growl that had the other freezing, "if I did it would be better then bathing in whatever mold grew on you." He seethed.

The alpha instantly snarled in warning as he reached for his wand, Severus quickly following as adrenaline shot through his veins. 

"Mr. Snape and Mr. Black I think that's quite enough or do you wish to lose more points for your houses?" Slughorns sharp voice suddenly cut through the room quickly subduing the two who sat back with a huff neither to keen on the idea of losing more points. 

"Good." Slughorn chides before waltzing to the front of the room and pulling out their potions book. 

"Now today all of you will be making Angels triumphant draught, now you'll be making this alone as I hope it will cause less mistakes for this potion can be a bit touchy." And Slughorn hums as he turns to the huge white board and charms his chalk to start writing before turning back to the class, "now can anyone of you tell me what this is used for?"

Severus raises his hand along with Lily and Lupin.

"Mrs. Evans?" Slughorn hummed and Severus can't help but roll his eyes at the blatant favoritism. 

"It was first used in the Medieval ages as a form of slow poisioning for torturing heads of pureblooded family's but most use it for pest control now." Lily respons smoothly as she smiles to herself.

"Correct Evans! 20 points to Gryffindor." Slughorn chirps as he turns back to the potions book, "now that being said this potion still contains volatile ingredients even if it is for everyday use, so I advise caution." 

The class lets out a murmur of agreements as Slughorn sighs and nods to their books, "I see your uninterested, well then, turn to page 659, find the ingrediants, and get started."

Severus snorts as he gets up and over to the closet before anybody could even flip open their books the Slythrine humming softly to himself as he collects his ingredients with ease, after all he had memorize most of those potions in that book.

Once back at his desk Severus is quick to get started, his hand movements fluid as he turns on his cauldron and gets started on chopping up Angels triumphant into fine pieces.

He spends most of class lost to the processes of potion making, which meant it left him open to the prank that the two Gryffindor's had planned for the poor omega.

As soon as Severus dropped the cauldron to a simmer and turned to pick up his Acromantula venom James dipped forward and dropped some of his own into it.

As Severus turned to add his into the cauldron it exploded in his face leaving a sticky green substance coating his out stretched arm.

The burst of laughter and loud panic shout from Slughorn goes unnoticed as pain starts to bite into the Slythrines skin causing Severus to hiss and jerk his arm toward him so he could see what was happening.

His robes, his nicest pair Severus thinks briefly, has been saturated in the disgusting green sticky mess but the Slythrine was ten times more interested in the holes being eaten into his sleeve until realization hits him along with searing agony.

The omega lets out a loud whine of distress as he sheds his robe and struggles with his black jumper as the green goo turns into more of a liquid as it melts through his jumper to bite even more into his skin. 

"Sev! Oh my god." Lily's light voice suddenly sounds from in front of him as he gets his jumper off and tugs his arm to his pale chest.

The top layers of flesh on his arm had been practically eaten through leaving his arm patchy and bleeding as the slythrines legs finally give out and the omega ends up leaning over himself hugging his aching arm to his chest. 

Severus is half aware of the shocked gasps from the other students and he can already feel Potter's and Black's eyes locked onto his small form as he curls tighter into himself.

Lily thankfully ends up drapping her own robes over him and Severus is really beyond thankful for it as he realizes the scars lacing up his back were on full display and was probably what Potter was staring so hard at, another reason for him to mock the Slythrine.

Severus barely notices that the class room is deathly silent as Lily helps him back on his feet and is leading him out of the classroom and to Madam Pomfrey just as Slughorns loud voice booms around the quite room. 

The Slythrine would laugh in delight but the pain in his arm would probably make it end up into a sob instead.

Severus really hoped Slughorn got the damn Gryffiondors into major trouble for this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madam Pomfrey takes care of Severus again. WARNING: this chapter has graphic depictions of sev's acid burn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So im goin to be givin you guys this chapter several days early just because im gettin surgery done on my teeth and i know im gonna be out of it for a while so I hope you enjoy! Also dont worry you'll see more of James soon ;)

Lily's gentle grasp on Severus wrist was grounding as they made it into the medic bay, Madam Pomfrey instantly rushing over with horror clearly written on her face.

"What ever happened!?" Comes the too loud shrill cry that has the distressed omega wanting to cover his ears but he's too concerned that any movement will tear more of his stinging skin. 

"Severus"' Angels triumphant drought exploded and covered his arm." Lily explains in place of the Slythrine as the other just wheezes out shaky breaths trying to keep himself from crying. 

Madam Pomfrey nods at Lily with a grimace as she maneuvers the trembling omega to a bed before disappearing to go gather up potions and salves.

As soon as the mediwitch is out of the room Severus turns to Lily and hisses with a slightly slurred voice, "you know I didn't do this." 

Lily stares at him before sighing with a nod, "I know Sev, I'm sorry those two are such arseholes to you." 

Severus kind of shrugs as best as his shaking allows him to, "it's not your fault Lily." 

"It kind of is, I mean if James wasnt such a twat when trying to get my attention you wouldn't get hurt so much." Her voice is a soft murmur as she pats his non hurt hand a resigned sigh leaving her lips. 

Severus scoffs at her as he turns his hand over to hold her fingers, "like it's your fault the idiots infatuated by you."

Lily can't help but laugh a little at that, "I know that Sev but I still feel responsible." 

Before Severus can even think of a reply Madam Pomfrey is making her way back into the room her cart in hand and covered in bright potions with a few salves though most interesting to Severus is the bucket and rag.

"Now let me see your arm." And the Slythrine obediently listens to the medi witch, offering up his wounded arm for her to look over.

Pomfrey grimaces with sympathy as she takes in the damage done to his arm. 

Severus arm looks like hell, certain parts where the acid had stayed on his skin for longer looked more like raw meat then human flesh as it bleeds sluglishly.

Though his arm has nothing on his hand that had been bared to the acid and had gotten the brunt of it. His hand was all pink with blisters sprouting up and any thin skin near the bone had been mostly eaten away leaving his nerves exposed which was a huge problem to the nurse treating him.

"Your lucky this got on your arm and not your face, im sure the damage would have been.. even more catastrophic then it already is." As Madam Pomfrey talks she dips the rag on her cart into the bucket of what Severus assumes is water and healing potions or something to wash the acid out of his wounds.

Severus shivers at the thought of his face having gotten hit with this awful solution, before hes knocked back into reality again.

"Fair warning this is going to hurt." Severus nods at the witch as she gently talkes his arm and starts to clean at the ruined skin. 

Severus instaintly hisses in pain as he tightens his grip on Lily's fingers making the Gryffindor flinch at the sudden intensity of his grip.

The Slythrine ends up dipping his head down to hide his face as tears finally spill down his cheeks his head swimming in pain so much it was starting to make him dizzy. 

Severus didn't know how long it took for madam Pomfrey to stop flushing out his arm but it sure felt like an eternity to him.

"There! First steps done, now im going to apply salve to help it heal and bandages if either hurts please let know right away." Madam Pomfrey chirps as she starts to smooth on the salve that almost instantly numbs the pain. 

Severus lets out a soft hiccuped sigh at the relief as he lets go of his intense grip on Lily's fingers.

As an the medi witch finishes with the salve her eyes drift up to meet Severus' as she grabs the white bandages off the cart. 

"Now what in Merlin happened here?" Her voice is gentle as she asks the question. 

Severus lips curl into a snarl as he spats out his answer, "Potter and Black did something to my potion." 

Madam Pomfrey pauses for a second before she nods and grabs Severus' wrist to start bandaging his hand before going to his arm.

"Are you sure it was them?" The medi witch asks just to be certain seeming as both of those boys had caused Severus to end up there before, but she would have thought that now that Sirius had presented he would at least behave more especially to a new omega.

"Of course I'm certain!" Said omega cries out though it ends with a whine as he jostled the arm the medi witch was wrapping. 

Lily nods in rappid agreement beside him,"it was definitely James and Sirius, Madam." 

The older omege sighs and shakes her head with disappointment, "if you both are certaun then I will contact the headmaster and both of their familys if Professor Slughorn already hasnt." 

Severus feels an actual spark of joy flood him as he realizes that Potter and Black would finally actually get in trouble for what they had did to him, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." 

"Of course dear, now I hate to have to keep you with O.W.L.S coming up but I'm going to have to ask you to stay for the rest of the day just to make sure everything is flushed and properly cleaned." Severus small spark of joy instantly flees him as he thinks of the work he's already missed and now he has to miss more.

With a tired groan Severus nods as he knows it's no use fighting the medi witch.

Lily giggles at his dramatics before she lightly taps his fingers and withdraws her hand,"I'll take plenty of notes for you Severus and I'll try to find some people you have classes with for theirs." 

Severus instantly smiles at his best friend,"thank you Lily you're a life saver." 

The girl snorts and smiles at him, "of course silly we can't have you failing O.W.L.S now can we?" Severus cant help the scoff that slips past his lips at the thought of him failing.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly pipes up from where she's watching the two with a gentle smile, "As much as I'd love Mr. Snape to have the company I think you should be getting to class my dear or those notes you promised will be for not."

"Oh of course Madam!" Lily quickly takes the robes Severus has shrugged off his shoulders to give back to her before she leans over to half-heartedly hug the Slytherin, "See you later Severus." 

"See you later Lily." Comes the muffled responds before Lily lets go and makes a mad dash for her next class that she was more than likely to be late too. 

Madam Pomfrey watches after her before she turns back to Severus, "you should rest as much as possible, since you just went through your first heat it's going to take quite a while longer for you to heal than normal, sleeping should help though." 

Severus just Sighs and nods his head as he shifts to get under the blankets on the cot.

Madam Pomfrey helps him get settled before she turns to close the privacy curtains and with a nod she grabs her cart and leaves the new omega to sleep off his pain. 

Severus watches her go before he turns over and nuzzles into the pillow on his bed his eyes falling close as he lets himself run through to many thoughts and memeriose as he drifts into restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoooo boy, that got gory a little bit there! I still hope you enjoyed the read though! If you did/didnt have a good day/night, I hope to see you back next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets some nice letters and a nice week to follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back! I hope to continue whatever little rhythm I have going on right now with posting! Luckily the pain isn't as distracting as I thought it was going to be lol

When Severus wakes up the next day it's to a pretty vase of gorgeous flowers and two letters both neatly sealed and tucked safely under the vase. The omega blinks in confusion and stares suspiciously at the vase and letters, the pain in his arm constantly reminds him to be cautious. 

After awhile of staring and coming up with no conclusion of where they could have come from Severus sighs and sits up his arm screaming with pain at every movement. An with a heavy sigh the omega calls out weakily to Madam Pomfrey.

Severus listens with amusement at the click of shoes against floor as the women automatically hurries over at the call of her name. The curtains swishes open and the older omega pushes in her cart before she steps in.

"The numbing potions wearing off?" She inquires as she studys Severus and pulls off a couple of potions and a thing of salve.

Severus nods in responds as he eyes the flowers again before turning to face Madam Pomfrey, "who brought me those?" 

Madam Pomfrey sat down on a chair near his bed as she gently took his arm, "those are from the potter family, it's an apology gift. The letters on the other hand are from Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, they're also apologize ." 

Severus scowls hard at the letters and Madam Pomfrey seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, "they're safe I checked them over."

Severus instaintly deflated with a nod before turning his attention to the medi witch as he watched her unwrap his arm to applie salve to the still bleeding wounds.

The two of them sit in silence as Madam Pomfrey works, her hands gentle as she applies the salve. After a few minutes of comfortable quite Pomfrey starts to talk, "You know those boys got suspended for a week, they'll also be off of Quidditch for the rest of this year and in detention." She pauses for a second and smiles to herself, "I'll put them to good use when they come here." 

Severus stares at her for a few seconds before he dips his head down and just watches her work, the omega was disappointed that they didn't get a harsher punishment though he was thankful that they got one at all, "Thank you Madam." 

Madam Pomfrey smiled sadly at the other omega before she turned her attention back onto working the salve into the worst of the wounds on his hand "it should have been done a long time ago, and both of those boys should have gotten a worse punishment, hurting a newly presented is taboo, especially a male omega!" 

Severus wrinkles his nose at the outburst a small amount of hurt wiggling its way into his pride. He could already feel the bubble of an insult in his throat so he kept his mouth shut as Madam Pomfrey finishes and rewraps his arm before she gently pats his shoulder, "all done, I want to keep you here until the numbing salve kicks in and these potions and then you can leave and enjoy your weekend." 

Severus sighs and forces a smile on his face, he hated to be mad at the witch after she had been nothing but kind to him even if her views were a little... Outdated, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." 

The woman just gives Severus a soft smile as she gathers up the rest of the bandages and salve before leaving to let him rest for a few more minutes. 

Once the Slythrine was left alone he let himself fall back with a sharp huff of air and just stares at the ceiling. Severus blinks as he remembers the flowers from Potter parents. 

Slowly Severus moved to sit back up so he could properly take in the get well present.

The vase was full to the brim with Calla Lillies and Dasies that were neatly arranged inside a gorgeous pastel green vase topped with a Slythrine green bow.

Severus hummed in admiration as he study the flowers before he stopped as he noticed a letter hidden among the petals.

With a little hesitation the omega lent over and plucked the letter out before staring hard at the Potter family crest neatly sealing it.

The Slythrine tilted the card side to side for a few moments before he set it down to pick up his wand and cast a couple of spells to check it over. Once done with that he wasted no time in carefully opening the envelope and tugging the letter out his eyes quickly scanning it over.

Dear Severus Snape,

It has come to mine and my husbands attention that our son has been treating you quite horribly and for that we apologize profusely. It brings us great shame to hear about these so called "pranks" and we wish for you to know he shall be punished harshly for them. I hope you enjoy the flowers and I promise you James will bring you no trouble and we will make sure he replaces the robes he ruined with his horrendous stunt. I wish you a quick recovery and good luck on your studies.

Sincerely,   
Euphemia and Fleamont Potter

Severus stares at the letter long enough to reread it ten times before he starts laughing his face twisting into a smile, at least one of the Potters had good manners and a sense of moral, he hopped Potter finally got what he deserved.

Very gently he put away Potter's mother's letter before turning his attention on the other two on his bedside table.

Severus grabs what he assumes is Black's, seeming as the other one had the same crest as Mrs. Potter's letter, and spells it with another quick check over before he pops the seal and pulls out the letter. 

Dear snape, 

I apologize for the prank, I hope it didn't casue TOO much damage 

Sincerely,  
Sirius Black.

Severus rolls his eyes and haphazardly shoves Black's letter back in it's envelope before turning to Potter's and spelling it over, with a quick check he's pulling out the letter and reading it over. 

Dear Severus Snape,

I apologize profusely for what I did, I know better then to mess with potions especially volatile ones. I really hope me and Padfoot didnt cause you permanent damage and i wish you a quick recovery.

Sincerely,  
James Potter

Severus snorts as he finishes the letter, it was amusing how a little bit of punishment had the other acting all guilty. With the same treatment he gave Black's letter he put away Potter's before going back to staring at the gorgeous flowers.

Madam Pomfrey interrupts him half an hour later with a smile and and basket full of potions, bandages and two things of salve, "now I want you take the blue potion as needed for pain but the red one must be taken every 6 hours, also change the bandages twice a day or as needed and make sure to reapply the salve everytime." 

Severus nods along startled by the medi witches sudden appearance before he brushes it off and gets out of the hospital bed and walks over to take the basket from the witch before turning his attention to his school bag.

Severus digs through it before he pulls out a slightly worn black sweatshirt and with quick relieved sigh he changes out of the scrubs shirt he had been given into the jumper. With that out of the way he turns his attention to his three letters which he stuffs neatly into his potions book before shrinking his flowers and settling them among the potions in his basket. 

Turning to Madam Pomfrey Severus nods and follows the women out of the privacy curtain room and to the door to the rest of Hogwarts.

Madam Pomfrey pauses at the door with him before she smiles down at the omega.

"As much as I adore your company please try not to come back until I have to check on your wound." Madam Pomfrey playfully chides and Severus cracks an awkward smile for the witch.

"I'll try my best Madam." The witch nods in approval before sending him off with a quick pat to his shoulder and warning of "don't strain yourself!" 

As soon as she's gone Severus makes a b-line for the stairs to the dungeon so he can drop off his stuff and get to the library as soon as possible.

The walk to the dungeons takes Severus barley anytime with how fast he's rushing and the Slythrine stops outside his common room door to hiss out the password before slumping in.

The few Slythrine lazing around the common room gives the air a quick sniff before turning to watch as Severus books it up the stares and to his dorm room which he quickly slames shut. 

The omega walks over to his bed as he drops his bookbag and potion basket down on it. Severus removes the flowers and puts them on his desk before returning them to they're natural size.

Once satisfyed with that the Slythrine packs a couple of red and blue potions along with one thing of salve and some bandages, he also makes sure he has his homework and all the other stuff he'll need to study. 

A quick flick of his wand and the omega is dressed in a new slightly less tattered jumper and a pair of black torn skinny jeans. As he deems the outfit fine the slythrine snatches up his bag and is out of his room and house with in seconds and on his way to the library.

Once the Slythrine reaches his destination he hastily walks inbetween the bookshelves until he finds the table and luckily the person he's looking for.

"Hello Lily." And said Gryffindor shoots her head up at the sound of his voice a smile spreading over her face as she uses her foot to shove out the chair across from her.

Severus smiles and sits down just as Lily starts talking, "did you hear what happened to Sirius and James?" 

The Slythrine scowls slightly before nodding, "Madam Pomfrey told me, I can't believe they only gave them a week of suspension."

Lily promptly nods in agreement as she turns to shuffle through her bag before passing the Slythrine a thick folder full of notes, "they deserve a month or more for that act, also those are all the notes you'll need for your classes, they weren't easy to get so you better appreciate me." 

"Always Lily, thank you for getting them for me." Severus responds with a soft smile as he takes the folder from her.

Lily grins right back before nodding and letting herself get back to work, the two of them falling into compatible silence as they work before Lily suddenly speaks up, "what were you going to tell me after class yesterday?" 

Severus freezes up for a few seconds before he cast a silencing spell and a muffliato, "Lily, do you remember that lesson about witches and wizards secondary genders?" 

The witch in front of him nods in confusion before recognition suddenly lights up her eyes.

"you presented!" She whisper yells as Severus groans and nods.

"So?" She asks impatiently as she physically leans in at the expense.

Severus rolls his eyes at her before mumbling, "I presented omega." 

Lily blinks in shock before she grins, "so That's why you were gone for four days." 

Severus scowls at her with another groan while Lily laughs gently before she gets back to work a smile stuck on her face. The Slythrine huffs and smiles as he starts back on his work too, he was determined to get most of it done before they had to leave the library.

By the time Madam Pince made her way over to them Severus had caught up on most of his work and with Lily as the two quietly talked about what he had missed in his past week in the Infirmary.

The two of them let Madam Pince shoo them out seeming as they were done anyways and Severus was staring to feel the stinging in his arm again.

The two of them laugh as the walk to the stairs together before Lily gives him a hug, "I'll see you tomorrow Sev!" 

Severus nods as he hugs her back, "I'll see you tomorrow Lily." 

The two of them part ways before going to their respective dorms for the night. 

After that day the weekend and week of the two most annoying Marauders being gone is Severus own Piece of Heaven on earth. The omega would happily tell anybody who asked that week was the best week of his life. Severus spent most of his time wondering around the castle and just doing his school work in diffrent areas or spending time with Lily without having to worry about Potter hexing him. 

The only real problem Severus faces that week are the sudden interest on every alphas face he crosses and the worst of them all, the other two Marauders. 

Lupin never did anything to Severus, though he also never stopped anything from happening to Severus, but now the Slythrine almost wishes the werewolf would bully him rather than give him those awful looks. Lupin always looks at Severus with a sad and guilt filled expression and it made the omega want to disappear and throttle him at the same time.

Though he preferred that over Pettigrew who would flinch anytime Severus was around him, and, if he had enough balls to stay anyways, he'd start to stare at the Slythrine which always without fail made Severus nerves frayed.

But with that being said Severus supposes that this was better then dealing with the pranks and constant harassment so he ignored them to the best of his abilities and enjoyed his week despite it.

On the last day of his freedom him and Lily were sitting in an abandon class room that they had found near the Gryffindor dorms.

Lily was helping Severus change and reply salve to his arm when the class room door swished open and the last person Severus wanted or expected to see slipped into the room.

James Potter stood there looking disheveled and anxious before he caught sight of the Slythrines arm. The look of horror that spread across Potters face was almost worth his sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Severus hisses furiously as he tries to rip his arm out of Lily's grasp. The Gryffindor just holds on steadfast as she continues to put on salve.

James swallows thickly as he continues to stare at the omega's wounded arm even as he offers him a new set of Slythrine robes, "I came to give you these, I..." James stops to take a breath as his face falls into disgust and guilt, "I'm really sorry, I should have never done that Snape." 

Severus blinks in shock before covering it over with a scowl, "yes you really shouldn't have, you can leave the robes and tell your mother thank you for getting them."

James nods weakily as he sets the robes down before stopping and staring at the two of them once more, "I hope you'll be okay after that heals." 

Severus scoffs and says nothing in return as Lily finishes up and starts rebandaging his arm her eyes darting up to glare at James before she refocuses on the Slythrine's arm.

The other Gryffindor slips out of the room leaving the two of them in silence as Lily finishes.

"Thanks Lily."

"Of course Sev."

Silence lapses back into place as the two of them think about what just happened before Severus rolls his eyes with a sigh and gets up to check the robes over before accepting them. 

"It was nice of Mrs. Potter to send you those." Lily chirps as she gets up and puts away all the medical stuff in Severus' bag.

The omega nods his agreement as he holds and looks over the nice robes.

Lily smiles at him as she walks over and pats his back, "I'll walk you to the stairs just in case Black decides to show his ass."

Severus laughs softly at that as he turns to gather his own stuff before nodding at Lily and following the girl out of the classroom.

The two of them walk in peacful silence till they get to the stairs and Lily wraps the other in a hug before pulling back and with a quick exchange of goodbyes Severus is on his way to the dungeons.

Once alone Severus groans to himself, he had feeling that this coming week wasn't going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This baby was a long one! 
> 
> Thank you for reading if you did/didnt enjoy I hope you have a good day/night! See ya next time and thanks for stopping by!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus encounters Black and Potter becomes his white knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hope this os okay and understandable! If anything seems off please let me know and I'll try my best to fix it!

Severus hates to sound paranoid but he was pretty sure Black was stalking him, Though the Gryffindor wasn't being very slick about it if he was. 

But he doubted he could be anyways with how repulsive his omega found Black's scent. Which was starting to get on his nerves seeming as everywhere Severus went Black's disgusting smell seemed to follow. 

The Slythrine was currently nervously tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for Professor Sinsfeld to dismiss class so he could book it to potions. Even if he absolutely couldnt avoid Black there he doubted the Gryffindor would try anything so he was at least safer there then inbetween classes.

As Sinsfeld continue to drone on about they're current lesson Severus tapping got worse until Lily finally got fed up with it.

Said Gryffindor pushed his foot into the ground with a hand on his knee, her eyes pleading with him to stop so she could work in peace. Severus flashed her a soft scowl that quickly faded to exasperation as the omega nodded to her and went back to work himself.

As soon as Severus gets refocused the bell booms and the Slythrine groans in annoyance as he glares at the paper before him like it had caused it too.

Lily snorts beside him and pats his back with amusement that Severus could smell in the betas new scent. The omega grumbles at her for a second before he actually moves to put away his stuff so they can get going to potions. 

As they leave Severus braces himself for the disgusting scent of mold and musk only to be greeted with surprisingly breathable air. Severus stops for a second as his omega happily purrs with hope that the alpha had given up whatever he had been planning to do. 

The Slythrine lets himself relax as he takes in Lily's new cinnamon scent and talks to the girl about how her birthday had gone. 

The two of them get lost in their own world as they talk until the classroom comes into view and then Severus is swallowing his omegas distress as he tries to continue to listen to Lily even as they enter the room. 

As soon as they do though Severus was ready to turn around and leave again, his and Lily's conversation forgotten. 

Black and Potter both sat at they're desk half-heartedly talking to Lupin until Potter caught sight of Severus. Then the Potter heirs face was falling from a soft smile to a sad guilt ridden frown before he drops his head to stare at the floor. 

The Slythrine wrinkles his nose at the act just as Lupin turns pitying eyes on him that he and apparently Black refuse to acknowledge. 

Or maybe Black doesn't actually notice him until the omega passes by. Which shows seeming as said alpha is whipping around to stare at him before he starts to growl which Severus happily returnes full force.

The two of them just stare at one another with low rumbling snarles until,Surprisingly, Lupin calls him off with a quick hiss of, "Sirius stop that." 

Which the alpha does actually stop to turn shocked eyes on the werewolf. Before anything else can happen though, Slughorn walks in.

Said alpha quickly shuts his mouth as he settles back in his desk, eyes hard as he decides to just glare at Severus' back imstead of listen to the alpha Professor ramble on. 

The work flies by as all they do that period is study before they're given a 30 inch essay just as the bell tolls again. 

As soon as Severus hears the bell he's hurriedly packing up so he can make it to Herbolgy on time along with wanting to escape the smell of an angry alpha that makes his stomache churn uncomfortably. 

With a quick goodbye to Lily, Severus is out the door and on his way to his next class. 

The slythrine hums to himself as he makes it to the stairs with no problem, well until his back and head smack against the wall as the disgusting smell of molded musk hits his nose. 

As soon as Severus gets his head to stop spinning he's growling at the alpha as his scent spikes with fear. He can see the moment it reaches Black by the way his eyes light up. 

"Black!" Severus spits furiously, "what in Merlin do you think your doing?" 

"because of you're pathetic omegan ass im off of Quidditch, I got a mark on my record for being suspended and "damaging" another student and i also have to spend the rest of this year in detention." The alphas voice has dropped to a low snarl as he squeezes the Slythrines hurt hand, "and all you get is some pink scars!" 

"And thats my fault how!? I'm not the one who made my potion explode AND become acid!" Severus stops for a second to flash the alpha a cruel smile, "though I guess maybe you are to stupid to read the potions book." 

Black snarls viciously at that as he crushes Severus injured hand in his own making sure to grab the omega and slam him against the wall again as he does so.

Severus actually chokes out a whine this time as his omega claws viciously behind his chest in fear at the towering and angry alpha that has him pinned and is currently reopening wounds. 

Before Severus could even really think to defend himself Black is on his ass staring in shock up at Potter who stands protectively in front of the omega.

The Slythrine just freezes up as Potter starts to talk, "what the ever living fuck do you think you're doing Sirius!?" 

Being knocked out of his stupor said Gryffindor immediately shoots up to his feet, "are you kidding me James! That asshole gets us suspended And kicked off of qudditage and your going to defend him!?"

Potter's eyes harden as he answers the alpha, "we did that to ourselves Sirius, Snape didn't do anything so just leave him be." 

Black sputters in suprised anger looking as though he was going to jump the other Gryffindor before he just turned on his heels and left. 

Potter watches him go before turning nervously to Severus, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The Slythrine hisses as soon as he hears him speak.

The Gryffindor looks pointedly at the slythrines hand, "are you sure? Cause I could run you to Madam Pomfrey."

Severus flinches at the thought as he glares up at Potter, "No, I said im fine, so im fine, now move." 

The Slythrine doesnt even wait for a reply before he's shoving pass the other and to the stairwell as the unpresented Gryffindor watches him go with a frown before following him to Herbolgy himself. 

Severus huffs as he hurries to the greenhouse wanting to put as much distance between him and Potter as possible. As soon as he enters the omega sighs with relief before he digs through his bag and pulls out a pain potion. 

He downs it just as Potter walks in followed by Professor Sprout. 

The Gryffindor stops to stare at him for a moment before dropping his head and walking to his spot while staring hard at the concrete ground. It brings Severus a mild bit of much needed amusement to see the other dip his head to him

As soon as class begins Severus can tell that Potter is just staring at him rather than paying attention to Proffessor Sprout.

The Slythrine ignores him as best as he can through out the whole class. As soon as the bell tolls he's out and to his next class as fast as he possibly can be.

Much to Severus annoyance this goes on for the rest of the day with every class he has with Potter only for the problem to continue on for the rest of the week and then into the next week before it bleeds into in between classes too.

Severus starts to notice that Potter has started to follow him, anywhere the omega goes Potter will eventually show up at some point, if he can anyways.

The way this was going Severus was going to end up with gray hair from stress of having to worry about the head of the muraders pulling a fast one on him. But as much as Severus waits for it to happen it never does, but what does start to happen throws the Slythrine for a loop.

Potter starts to throw off any alpha that tries to bother him and anytime Black gets to close to him Potter will physically move closer to the Slythrine just to make sure the other knows better. It seriously starts to freak the omega out. 

It goes like this until the two of them are stuck in the library as Severus works on much needed homework, or as he likes to call it at the moment, a distraction from the Gryffindor loitering around his table. 

Eventually Severus nerves get to him again until he's hissing curses furiously at his essay.

The Gryffindor that had been checking out the books near his table was suddenly seated across from him with a look of amusement and caution on his face, "did your essay do something to you?" 

The Slythrine just glares at him as he starts to go back to writing.

Potter taps his fingers before he sighs a look of determination crossing his face for second before he starts speaking, "I'm not going to argue with you but I have work to do and you have a half empty table and a nice spot so I'm going stay here and work with you." 

Severus balks at him as the Gryffindor, with a sharp nod of his head, tugs his bag into his lap to dig out his own work, "you can't actually be serious?"

"No thats my friend." Potter responds back smoothly as he finally finds what work he supposedly needed to do. 

Severus shoots him a nasty glare, "that's not at all what I meant."

Potter just snickers at him as he pulls a pencil out and gets to work on his own potions essay, "I told you I wasn't going to argue with you when I'm going to just be stubborn and stay here."

The Slythrine actually contemplated murdering him or leaving before he lets out an angry sigh and just blocks the other out so he can get back to work.

Surprisingly Severus found himself actually forgetting Potter's presence as they continued to work in silence until Madam Pince made her rounds and forced them out.

Even as they walked out the two kept silent and to themselves unilt they parted ways to they're respective dorms.

The following week becomes a wierd pattern of the two of them just studying and Potter's wierd following. The only time it's actually broken is when Lily is with him.

Potter seemed content enough to stay away from the omega as long as someone accompanied him which Severus loved but sadly Lily wasn't always with him.

But eventually Severus gets use to the unpresented presence and even starts to look forward to his quite study time with him. 

After all Severus supposes it could be worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did/didnt have a good day/night! I hope to see you back and soon lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus really hates biology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has so much dialogue in it this time around :') I hope it sounds natural and I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes im my own beta lol

Severus sighs to the quite air of the library as he tries to focus on the schoolwork in front of him. The omega hated to admit it, but between Lily and James he's gotten quite accustome to constantly having someone around that his small bouts of alone time are becoming boring.

Dipping his head back down Severus forces himself to refocus on his work until he's blissfully distracted by an all to familiar voice now.

"Hey Sev!" James face was twisted into a delighted smile as he slipped into the seat opposite of the Slytherin.

"What could you possibly what now Ja- erm, Potter?" The omega sighs in exsasperation at the look on James face.

"You almost said my name!" 

"Dont be Ludacris, I absolutely did not." 

"But you did! You're starting to warm up to me.~"

Severus flushed and rolled his eyes as James grinned victoriously at him, "oh please dont get to full of yourself now Potter." 

"But THEE Severus Snape almost said MY name! It's a time to celebrate!" The Gryffindor dramatically cries.

Severus groans and rolls his eyes at the other boys dramatics, "please keep your voice down before Madam Pince has both of our arses." 

James just hums with a snicker as he gives the glaring Slytherin a soft nod before pulling out his own work. The two of them allow the quite to lull around them as they settle into their newly found routine for the rest of the evening until it's too late for them to stay and they're forced out of the library again.

James walks beside Severus chatting incessantly about something or other as the omega beside him flashes him with odd looks.

"I know it's hard not to look at me Sev~ but this is the most staring you've done in awhile, what's up?" James had paused as he asked the question, his head tilted to the side as he watched the Slytherin a few steps ahead of him. 

Severus idles for a second before he sighs, "you smell... Odd?" The Slytherin cringed before continuing, "like how Lily smelt before her birthday, before she presented." 

James was laughing quietly to himself as Severus finished, "that's not possible my birthday isn't for another three weeks Sev, though if you already like my scent." The Gryffindor was winking at him.

"Not on your life Potter." The Slytherin snarled with a huff and a deadly glare as he turned back around and started toward the stairs again.

James followed after him still chuckling to himself before he watched Severus turn to flip him off and then James was howling with laughter as said Slytherin grumbled unhappily and started down the stairs.

"See you tomorrow Sev!" 

The Slytherin huffs and waves his hand in a goodbye as the Gryffindor hops up the stairs and to his dorm while Severus slips down the stairs to the dungeon. 

The next day was luckily Saturday so Severus planned on sleeping in before he would be so rudely bothered by James all day, though maybe he could talk the other into accompanying him to Hogsmead for some potion ingredients he was severely lacking. He'd go by himself but lately other people just insisted on bothering him when he was alone so he'd much rather if James went with him. 

With the thought in mind Severus dipped into his common room ready to get into his bed so he could get some sleep before his newly formed trip tomorrow. 

The next day Severus woke up mid morning with a heavy groan and an anxious twist in his gut that left him confused. Even the most terrifying nightmares never left him feeling so anxious when he woke. 

The omega huffs to himself as he slumps out of bed and into his bathroom starting his morning routine with a long bath before he brushes his teeth and charms his hair dry causing it to fluff up around his pale face. The Slytherin grumbles as he wets his hair down again and slips into his comfiest jumper and nicest pair of jeans before he was off and on his way to the library to wait for James.

Once he reaches the library the Slytherin gives a quick nod to Madam Pince before he slips off between the bookcases to his spot. 

Slidding into his chair Severus slumps and checks his pockets one more time to make sure he had grabbed his Galleon bag before he just anxiously waits for the loud Gryffindor to find him. 

The Slytherin waits for about an hour before he finally got sick of it and decided to just leave for Hogsmead himself.

Severus makes it about halfway down the stairs before a faint wiff of James odd scent smacks into his nose along with the strong smell of dark chocolate and musty books.

"Oh, Snape, I was actually about to go looking for you." Lupin's voice hits his ears before the omega actually sees the newly presented beta waiting at the bottom of the stairs for him. 

"What do you want with me?" Severus finds himself hissing out as he makes it to the last step looking anxiously up at Lupin as the beta shifts almost nervous in his presence.

"James wanted me to tell you that he won't be able to make it today." Lupin pauses for a second before he continues with a confused huff, "and also that you were right." 

Confusion must be evident on Severus face as the beta huffs out a snort and shakes his head, "of course James would just confuse the hell out of us both with that last statement." 

The omega still just wrinkles his nose before he sighs and crosses his arms, "what's wrong with him?"

Lupin stares before he shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets, "he presented early."

Severus realises what James meant by he was right now at least. 

"Oh." 

"Yeah."

The two of them awkwardly stand there for a moment before Lupin gives Severus a small nod goodbye and disappears up the stairs.

The Slytherin watches him go before he turns and continues on his way to Hogsmead completely lost in his thoughts seeming as he had no one else to fill the silence

The usual pleasant walk to hogsmead felt like hell to Severus as the farther he walks from Hogwarts the more anxious he becomes. The omega despises being anxious already knowing his scent would bitter itself and give him away to anyway close enough to smell him. 

Biology would forever be a nuisance to him, the Slytherin thinks as he finally makes it into town. 

The Slytherin would never admit it but big crowds like this always made him nervous and overwhealmed, which had only gotten worse after he presented.

The omega dips his head as he walks to the apothecary settled across from Honeyduke's, his fingers nervously twisting in his sleeves as makes his way there inbetween too many people and scents. 

Dipping into the store Severus shot to the back to grab his ingredients as his nerves were suddenly shot and all he wanted was to go back to the saftey of the castel and his common room.

As the Slytherin quickly stuffed a couple of bags with ingredients another student suddenly appeared beside him. 

"You seem to be in a hurry." A deep voice rumbled making Severus freeze up as he inhaled the alphas disgusting musk.

Shaking it off the omega turned a sharp glare onto the male before he huffed and finished off his ingredient bag before he turned to leave.

"Awe come on, you wont even try to humor me?" The boy chirps as Severus stalks off to pay for his things, the omega's blood boiling with annoyance at the alpha's smug tone. 

Once outside the store the Slytherin booked it back to Hogwarts relishing in the relife it brought his anxiety to be going back to the castel. 

Once he had safely made it back to his dorm Severus finds himself curled up in bed his potion idea forgotten until sunday as he tries to sleep off his anxiety.

And instead the Slytherin ends up spending the next few days anxiously cooped up and once class starts Monday he follows Lily around like a kicked puppy which has the beta worried for him. 

Honestly Severus hates feeling like this, like whatever he did his biology would always overpower him into feeling and being weaker. 

The anxious feeling follows Severus until Wednesday. 

The omega was patiently waiting for Lily when the sudden scent of alpha touches his nose and instead of recoiling Severus felt himself relax with a please huff as the smell of rain and forest musk rushes over him.

That was until whoever it was starts to speak.

"Hey Sev! Long time no see, huh?" James easily chirps as he slides into the seat in front of Severus and Lily into the one beside him startling the omega as he didnt even know she had been with the alpha. 

"I found him on the way here and decided to bring him along!" Lily happily exclaims and all Severus can do is stare because he's way too overwhealmed right now.

"So are you going to answer me or?" James voice brough him back to reality and the omega flashed him a quick snarl.

"Of course, I was just trying to find the most pleasent way to tell you, that you reek now." The Slytherin easily cocks off as he ducks his head back down to hide the flush of embarrassment on his face.

James gasp in faux offense at the omega, "oh how you wound my pride dear Severus!" 

Severus groans in annoyance as Lily laughs, he hates them both right now along with all of his biology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed!! If you did/didnt have a good day/night!! Thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is proposition by Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And im back with another dialogue heavy chapter! Also I hope all of you are doin well and are safe rn!

The days after Severus sees James again is a haze of the poor omega fighting back his want to be around the alpha. Which to Severus is just a huge annoyance. The omega absolutely despised it.

But still life went on and currently Severus stood waiting for Lily outside of Astronomy, an annoyed look painted across his face. 

As the omega waited a sudden familial scent washed over him before a voice hit his ears, "Hello Severus." 

Said omega glances back and freezes up at the alpha approaching him.

Shaking himself out of it Severus moves to stand up straighter and gives the alpha a small nod of respect as he comes to stand in front of him, "Lucius, what are you doing here?" 

"Visiting the good headmaster, but before i go, how about you let me walk you to potions." The alphas voice is seeped in a polite command as he stares at the omega expectedly.

The younger Slytherin eyes him for a second before he sighes and nods sending Lily a quite apology as he starts down the hallway, Lucius easily keeps pace.

Once they get out of ear shot of the classroom he starts speaking.

"You've been avoiding the common room lately." Lucius chirps matter-of-factly 

Severus nose wrinkles with confusion, how in hell did he know that?

"Yes I have been." 

"How come?" 

At that Severus shoots the alpha an incredulous look before he sighs,"Biology and all that."

Lucius gives a hum in responds before he stops them and turns to actually look at the omega, "you'll still be at the meeting, right?" 

Severus cringes at the look the alpha shoots him, "of course Lucius." 

As the alpha hums his approval Severus panics internally, he had completely forgotten about the meeting he was supposed to attend. Also the fact that he was meeting the dark lord!

Severus doesn't get to dwell on the thought for long as Lucius starts down the hallway again forcing the omega out of his stupor.

"He's excited to meet you." Lucius voice holds venom as he say that. 

Severus doesn't even get a chance to respond as the two of them round the corner to potions and are instantly interrupted by an unpleased beta and alpha. 

"There you are!" Lily huffs, arms crossed over her chest as she stares the two of them down. 

James stands awkwardly beside her but his eyes are locked on the alpha hovering near Severus. 

"I'll see you this Saturday then." Lucius states flatly before he walks away and towards Dumbledore's office leaving the three students to watch after him. 

"What are you meeting him Saturday for?" James suddenly asks as he comes to stand next to the omega.

Severus can't help the sharp intake of air he does as the alphas scent washes over him in a calming wave but the Slytherin shakes it off and glares at James, "none of your business Potter." 

James huffs beside him before sighing and walking into class leaving Lily and Severus standing outside.

"So, why are you meeting Malfoy?" Lily's light voice shakes the rest of Severus' bitter mood off his shoulders as he turns to face the beta.

"He wants to take me to Hogsmead." Severus cringes internally at the lie as he watches Lily's face fall into shock then disgust.

"He wants to take you out!? And you agreed!?" 

"Well.. Not really." 

Lily looks furious, "is he forcing you Sev?" 

"No, and I dont think it's a date Lil." Severus pauses as he tries to think of what else it could possibly be considered.

"Did you really not know it was a date?" Lily asks her head slightly tilted as she watches the struggling omega.

Eventually Severus sighs and submits to the idea, "alright, so maybe he did ask me out." 

"Do you even want to go?" Lily asks and Severus nose wrinkles as he answers truthfully this time.

"Not really but I've already accepted." 

Lily rolls her eyes as the two of them finally walk into class, "just tell him you have plans with me and James." 

Severus snorts at the thought, he can already see the livid look the alpha would give him for ditching a meeting with the Dark Lord just so he can see Lily and James. 

"I dont think he'd like that too much." Severus whispers to Lily as the two of them sit down. 

Lily just shrugs with that look of "oh well" written perfectly across her face. The Slytherin can't help the soft chuckle that escapes him as he gives Lily a small smile that she happily returns.

Before the two of them can continue to talk Professor Slughorn walks in looking a little disheveled as he walks to the front of the class. 

"Alright!" He stops to clasp his hands together with a grin before continuing, "today we're going to be making Animamea! Now does anybody know what this is?" 

Unsuprisingly only three hands raise at the question but what is surprising is who gets called on, "Mr. Snape?" 

Severus blinks for a second before he lowers his hand and answers, "it's similar to Amortentia but instead of smelling like the person you're in love with it smells like the person who's supposed to be your bond mate." 

Proffessor slughorn nods at him, "excellent! 10 points to Slytherin!" 

Severus can't help but preen under the praise as Slughorn continues, "As Mr. Snape says this potion works like Amortentia but it's only supposed to smell like the person who you're soulbonded too. Now you're all going to be givin an hour and half to complete this, so turn to page 960 and get started."

The sound of books flying open echoes around the room as both Severus and Lily stand to get to the closet and their ingredients before the other kids. 

Once there Severus lightly murmurs to Lily on what to grab as he himself collects stuff for his own potions the two of them work around each other with practice ease. 

They finish before any of the other students are even up to head over, which has both of them snickering to as they settle back at their table and get started. 

Severus falls into ease as he starts chopping up rose petals before turning the burner on to let his water slowly come to a simmer.

After that Severus falls into a calming rytheme until the potion is a shimmering bluish purple and then he's just sitting back and watching everybody else as he waits for the time to be up. Which much to Severus annoyance it takes another half hour for Professor Slughorn to announce the time being up, "Alright! That's it everybody, step back and let me see what you've got." 

It takes Slughorn very little time for him to check everybody's potions over. "The only two that even completed the potion is Mr. Snape and Mrs. Evans, and only Mr. Snape got it almost perfect, it's just a tad too purple but that still demands points! 20 to Slytherin and 10 to Gryffindor!" 

Both him and Lily give each other a quick grin before Slughorn starts talking again, "now come up front, I made my own this morning and I'd like you all to smell it." 

The students all gather up around the cauldron to stare at the swirling blue and purple luquid that resides there before Slughorn suddenly points to the three Marauders "what do you three smell?" 

James was first, slowly leaning over the couldron to take a deep breath before he was pulling back with a confused look darting over his face and then a sharp flush, "I, um, it smells like strawberry shortcake and quill ink." 

The Slytherin blinks at him before wrinkling his nose, that was an omegas scent not Lily's like he thought it would be. 

Before the class could break out into chatter Lupin starts talking, "I smell broom oil and pine." 

James turns shocked eyes onto Lupin as Black chirps his answer, "Dark chocolate and the library." 

And then James was whipping his head around so fast he gave Severus whiplash by just watching him. 

Slughorn was grinning as he starts to talk again, "I myself smell honey and lemons so as you can see everybody will of course smell something diffrent so you can all go ahead and give this thing a quick wiff and then i want you at your desk reading the history of this over, after all I want a 10 inch essay about it by tomorrow!" 

The loud groans that cut through the class has the Slytherin Professor chuckling as he stands back to observe his students. 

Severus rolls his eyes as he watches everybody shove to get a breath of the stupid potion, "this is ridiculous."

"What? Your not curious as to who your soulbond is?" Lily asks beside him as they wait for the rest of the student body to clear out.

"No I'll most likely be one of those that smell nothing." Lily gives him a frown but doesn't respond.

It takes five precious minutes for everybody to disperse enough for them to even get close to the couldren.

Lily leans over it first, taking in a deep breath before she flushes bright red and stands up a little straighter.

Severus raises an eyebrow at her as she just shakes her head and motions for him to go. 

The Slytherin rolls his eyes but leans over anyway to breath in the potion and then he's shooting back like he's been stung as the familial scent washes over him, rain and Forrest musk.

The horror must be evident on his face as Lily gives his hand a sudden squeeze and eyes him with worry, whatever she had smelled behind her in favor of checking on Severus. 

"What's that look about Sev?" 

Severus shakes his head at her and Lily sighs but doesn't try to push as she just pats Severus' arm before tugging him back to their shared table.

But instead of studying Lily puts her stuff away as she looks at the clock with a huff and Severus follows her lead.

Sure enough as soon as they get everything in they're bags the bell tolls and everybody else is rushing to either get their stuff in their bag or to get back to their desk to do so. 

Lily and Severus just walk out of the classroom and give each other quick goodbyes before they go onto their next classes.

Severus feels like the day passes a lot faster after that as the next thing he knows he's sitting patiently in the library waiting for James and Lily.

The omega was currently nose deep in history books trying to find out more about Animamea for his essay when two very familial scents hit his nose. 

"Hey Sev!" Two voices chirp at the same time.

Severus rolls his eyes before he puts the book down and glances up at them, "Hello to both of you." 

The two Gryffindors slide into their respective seats before they dig through their bags to tug out their own essays and potion books.

Severus huffs as he burries back into his studying only to be interuppted right away by James, "so why was Malfoy here?" 

Severus freezes up and glances at James who stares back at him curiously with a hint of something that the Slytherin wasn't sure of. 

Even before Severus can decide if he wants to tell the other Lily is speaking up, "probably to see Dumbledore," the girl pauses before she smiles, "and to also ask Severus out." 

James balks at the two of them before he turns to Severus that look in his eyes only stronger now, "and you said yes?" 

Severus flushes before he glares at the alpha, "why does it concern you?" 

James falters for a second before he steals himself, "he's just, he's a little too old for you isnt he?" 

Severus stares blankly at him before he rolls his eyes, "if you must know i didn't even know he was asking me out." 

James blinks before he snorts with laughter, "really?" 

At the dirty look Severus throws him he shuts up and gives the other an apologetic grin, "if you didn't know why dont you just decline now?" 

Severus rolls his eyes again with another heavy sigh, "I already accepted, it would be rude to cancel." 

"Just tell him you have plans with me and Lily." 

"That's what i told him!" 

Severus pinches the bridge of his nose as he shakes his head at the two of them and just gives up and starts studying again.

As the Slytherin refocuses on his book he misses the look the two Gryffindors share and the matching mischievous grins that spread over their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be fun :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus, James and Lily have a good day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late :') I'm so sorry this took so long I've just been way to busy with how hectic things have been lately 😩 I hope all of you are still doin well though!!

When Severus wakes up Saturday morning it's to shushed laughter and a hand on his hip shaking him. The Slytherin blinks awake and glances around groggily before he finially realises what's going on and jerks up with a startled yelp. 

In front of him stand both Lily and James who are staring at him with matching manic grins.

"What the ever living hell are you doing in my room!?" Severus snarles with a sleep rough voice. 

"We have plans today!" James happily supplies as the alpha rocks lightly on his feet.

Lily nods her agreement from beside him, "Yup! We're going to be the ones taking you to Hogsmead today!" 

Severus couldn't help but give them both a look of impatients as he shifts to cross his arms, "are you joking? You two broke into my room just to wake me up and cancel my plans to do the same thing with you two?" 

"Yeah? Your going on a date you dont want to go on so I think our idea makes more sense." James grumbles with a shrug. 

The omega groans and pinches the bridge of his nose again, "you both are insufferable." 

"We know." James chirps delightedly.

Severus wonders how many hexes it would take to make them both leave him alone. 

"Now up! We have plans, you can't lay in bed all day!" Severus sighed in responds to Lily's loud voice.

But still the Slytherin got up from his bed to move around his room to his dresser.

"By the way, I love your hair like that Sev." Lily sounded happily amused.

Severus nose wrinkled in confusion for a second before he just groaned in realization; he had fallen asleep with his hair in a bun and he already knew that it would be 10 times wavier now. 

Severus huffs and flips her off as he dips into the bathroom with Lily howling with laughter behind him. 

It takes him five minutes to get ready and be out in his room in record time even as he's still tugging his hair down out of the messy bun it had been in. 

"So why exactly are we going to the place that Lucius was supposed to take me?" Severus questions curiously, they'd have to know this was an awful idea even if it was a lie. 

"I just thought it'd be fun? Plus! If we run into Lucius we can just tell him you had plans with us first." James awkwardly replies as he fidgets a little with his coat sleeve.

Severus wants to actually laugh at the alpha.

"I see." Is what he says instead as he slips into his shoes and walks over to his chest to dig out his extra galleons.

"You'll need a coat by the way, it's kind of raining." Severus does snort at the alphas tone then, he sounds nervous.

"Fine, but if I get sick I'm hexing you both." The omega huffs.

"Not if Madam Pomfrey gets us first." Lily snickers in responds.

Severus rolls his eyes with a fond smile as he turns around to face them grin still   
In place.

Lily returns it tenfold while James just stares in idle shock. Severus doesn't take notice though as he slips past them and to the door where his coat waits.

Quickly slipping into it the Slytherin checks himself over for his money and wand and with a nod of his head the three of them are dipping into the common room.

The other Slytherins watch them with either sneers or pity and Severus wants to hexs them all but he refrains and just flashes them all with a scowl.

As soon as the three of them are out and the wall closes behind them both James and Lily shiver uncomfortably.

"it really is a snake pit in there." Lily grumbles and James hums his agreement as they continue down the hall.

"You get use to it after awhile." Severus supplies after a second of lulled silence.

James and Lily both frown at him and glance at eachother for a second.

"That doesn't sound great Sev." James speaks up and all he gets is a quick shrug of unintrest as the omega hops up the stairs. 

The two of them follow with a heavy sigh as they let the quite encompass them through out the rest of the walk out of Hogwarts.

But as soon as their feet hit the road to Hogsmead James starts to rattle off nonsense just to fill the quite. But eventually he does rope both Lily and Severus into a conversation over O.W.L.S.

The three of them spend most of the walk talking about O.W.L.S or just listing to James practically talk to himself. 

As they got closer to Hogsmead the road they currently were on becomes more and more covered with students even with the rain currently drizzling down.

"This place is always so busy." Lily huffs and both boys let out their own respective chuckle at the beta.

Hogsmead was definitely just as busy as usual the crowded street already making Severus a little light headed. 

The omega absently crowded closer to both the beta and alpha as they walked down the streets the three of them deciding on where to go first.

"I need some ingredients so I'd like to stop by the Apothecary." Severus chirps and both Lily and James nod as they pause a litle to the side of the street.

"I want to go to both Zonko's and Honeyduke's." James tosses in his two cents as Lily thinks for a second before shrugging.

"I only really need some new Quills." Lily chirps with a shrug.

Severus stares at them for a second before he turns to leave, "then we shall all meet right back here." 

"What!? No! We're shopping together Sev so let's figure out where to stop first." Lily huffs as She grabs the omegas wrist and pulls him back to his original spot.

The Slytherin glares at her with disdain for a second before he groans, "why? It would be much faster if we split up." 

Lily rolls her eyes so hard Severus wonders if it hurt, "yes it would be but that completely defies the purpose of us shopping together." 

Severus just groans again and sighs as he idles listens to the two of them argue about where to go first.

Eventually they decide on the Apothecary then Honeyduke's, Zonko's, the Quill shop, and before they head back they'll stop at the three broomsticks.

As soon as they get everything decided Severus is off to the Apothecary already knowing that James and Lily were following obediently behind him. 

As soon as he's inside he wanders off to the shelf that he know has what he needs.

"Hey! It's that cute little omega from a couple weeks ago." Severus groans internally as a slightly familiar alpha aproaches him.

But the man doesn't get to far before there's a sharp snarl and James is hovering protectively over the smaller male. 

Both Severus and the stranger freeze in shock before the alpha blinks and brings his hands up in show of surrender as he grins at the Gryffindor.

"didn't know the little thing had an alpha." He chirps as he shoots a dark look towards Severus before darting his eyes back up.

James just keeps glaring with a low growl still rumbling in his throat as the alpha chuckles and turns on his heels.

"Good riddance." Severus seethes after him before turning back to the shelf to collect his things completely ignoring the alpha still standing over him.

James does back off a little but he keeps close to the omega his stance a little ridged as he felt Lily's eyes bore into him.

Severus refuses to acknowledge the two of them still or what just happened as he gets what he needs and goes to the counter happy to pay and finish this horrible shopping trip. 

Their time in Honeyduke's and Zonko's probably takes the longest as James struggles to find the right stuff needed for a new prank and some name brand chocolate that Lupin needed.

On the other hand Lily barley takes anytime at all to get her Quills and as she pays she stares pointedly at James. The other Gryffindor just pouts at her.

By the time they make it to Hogsmead the sun is already starting to dip behind gray clouds but luckily the pub is as lively as ever. 

The three students make themselves at home in the back of Honeyduke's at a lone booth, as they wait for their butterbeers.

It takes about a minute after they get comfortable for a waitress to drop off the drinks and then disappear back into the bustle of things.

The three of them drink im relative silence for a few minutes before Lily breaks it with a michivious glint in her brown eyes. 

"So, do you actually like Malfoy?" Both Severus and James choke on their butterbeer as Lily chortles in delight.

Severus being the first to recover sputters out a hiss of, "why on earth would you think that!?" 

Lily sips her butterbeer before she answers,"because you were pretty reluctant to cancel a date you didn't want to go on?" 

Severus freezes up, he'd completely forgotten about that lie and his plans with Lucius. The omega represses a shivered whimper as he realises what he's unconsciously done. 

"Hey! Sev!" And Lily is waving her hand in his face but everything almost seems like a blurr as panic seeps into his bones.

The omega startles as a hand is placed carefully on his arm. "Sev? Are you okay?" James sounds genuinely concerned which makes the omegas breath stutter a little harder as he realises he's having a panic attack.

The Slytherin flinches when James hand lifts towards him so the alpha instantly retracts it as Severus dips his head and tries to focus on his his surroundings.

Taking a shuddering breath Severus starts to silently list things he can smell, Lily, James, the butterbeer, the old musk of wood and the overwhealming stench of the group of people in the pub. 

The omegas breath starts to even out and he's dimliy awear that James had put his hand back on Severus' still trembling arm. 

But the omega focuses his attention elsewear as he still works on calming down all the way. Slowly Severus list off things he can feel and see. He can feel and see the cold butterbeer he's still clutching in a white knuckle grip, he can feel James hand and he can see Lily's green eyes watching him with worry.

Severus breath falls into a wierd hiccuped rytheme as he calms down and instead starts to take in the comforting scent of rain and Forrest musk as his mind starts up again.

"You can let go now, I'm.. Alright." Severus sighs as James removes his hand.

"What was that? Are you okay?" Lily sounds like a mother hen as she reaches out to squeeze Severus hand.

The Slytherin lets her as he answers, "it was nothing, I just forgot about Lucius is all."

The two of them stare at him for a second before James pipes up, "is.. Is he, hurting you?" 

Not yet, Severus thinks bitterly but he bites his tongue at the thought before he reaponds tersely, "no, he hasn't." 

The two of them look unconvinced.

"we'll if he ever does just tell us." Lily murmurs and Severus gives her a half smile and a quick nod.

The three of them finish up in relative silence as Severus wallows in self pity and the other two are just deep in thought. 

They stay silent as they leave and even on their way back to Hogwarts they don't speak to one another. 

By the time they make it back to the castle it's dark.

Their usual goodbye is cut short just to waves as Severus books it down the hallway to the dungeons ready to escape his embarrassment and never be seen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter shall be whump and honestly im excited! Also I'm sorry for any spelling errors :')


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius pays Sev a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! It seems my little upload schedule has gotten wonky but I knew it would at some point :') also! Another remimder to stay well and safe rn!

Sunday morning for Severus was hell.

As soon as the Slytherin wakes up he's reminded of the other day and instantly whines twisting to curl up on his side as he groans in annoyance. 

The Slytherin still couldn't believe he had broke down in front of the two Gryffindors, especially Potter.

As much as the alpha had seemed to change he was still the leader of the Muraders and he had still hurt Severus on more than one occasion so he regreted showing him any weakness. To the omega that meant handing himself over on a silver platter if others knew he was prone to panic attacks. 

He just hoped James sudden kindness extended to not giving away his secrets.

Eventually Severus stops wallowing in his self pity and gets up ready to start the day no matter how tired and embaressed he was. He forgoes a quick shower in favor of time as he finds himself a clean hoodie and pants to slip into. 

Severus walks around his room for a second as he makes sure he has everything before he sighs and gathers up his things into his bag to take off to the library. 

As he leaves his room he almost bumps into Avery, the Alpha sneering unhappily at him.

"Watch where your headed Snape." The boy spits before he huffs and heads down into the common area.

Severus watches him go before rolling his eyes and heading after him. Once in the common room Severus idles for a second as he glances around taking in the other Slytherin before he deems nothing out of the ordinary and continues on his way.

Severus makes it about halfway down the hallway before he's suddenly shoved into the only empty classroom in The dungeons.

The omega doesn't even have a second to respond as his wrist are grabbed and pinned neatly to the wall and away from his wand. 

Once the person's scent hits him it makes the omega tense up even more and go still in the alpha's hold.

"So you decide to just skip the meeting, hmm?" Lucius purrs as he leans down into Severus' space. 

As the younger Slytherin opens his mouth to defend himself the alpha snarls and moves one of his hands to Severus' neck instead.

"Do you understand how much you humiliated me!?" He hiss whispers as his grip tightens.

Severus wishes so badly that he could move foward to head butt the alpha standing over him.

Lucius hand flexes for a second before he moves Severus forward a couple inches and slams him back enjoying the satisfying thump of the others head hitting the stone wall before he lets go and allows him to stumble and suck air into his lungs.

"You will not humiliate me like that again Severus. As a safety messure to make sure you obey I will have one of my contacts in Slytherin bring you to the next meeting." Lucius hums his attention on fixing his sleeve as he talks.

Severus sneers at him before huffing out a "Yes Lucius" as the alpha looks up to fix him with a dull unammused look. 

"Im glad we have an understanding Severus, now if you'll excuse me, I have somebody waiting for me." The former Slytherin flashes him a perfect smile before he slips out of the classroom.

Severus watches after him for a few seconds before he shifts to bring his hand up to his throat and rub over the sensitive pale skin. 

"Prick." Severus grumbles to the empty classroom before he drops his hand and sighs.

He stands up and looks around to make sure nothing fell out of his bag before he Stumbles on numb legs out of the room.  
Severus skittishly stalks his way to the library determined to hide from any other Slytherin for the rest of the day.

Severus wearily greets Madam Pince as he makes his way over to his table. The Slytherin all but collapses into his seat with a heavily defeated sigh as he burries his face into his hands.

The omega stays still like that for a few moments before he pulls himself back together and gets up again to search the library for the material he needed in his essay. It takes him barley anytime to locate what he needs before he slips back into his chair, another heavy sigh caught in his throat as he feels a headache starting to catch up with him. 

The omega is about halfway through his schoolwork, his nose shoved in a potion book, when he's disturbed by somebody sitting down across from him. 

Severus tenses up at first as he nervously shifts his book down before he sighs and drops it all the way when he sees who it is. 

"What are you doing here James?" The Slytherin asks only to regreat it when James face drops to one of shock and then awe.

"You did it! You said my name!" James practically squeals as he bounces up in his seat.

Severus rolls his eyes at the Gryffindor as he pinches his nose and sighs, "stop making such a big fuss before Madam Pince kicks us out." 

James grins but stops his movement and lowers his voice as he leans closer to Severus, "I didn't think you'd ever say my name though." 

Severus gives him a blank look before rolling his eyes again and letting out another long suffering sigh, "you're an idiot then." Before James can even open his mouth to sputter the Slytherin interrupts him, "which isn't my fault so don't get me kicked out." 

James huffs and pouts at Severus as he leans back again his arms crossed over his chest. Severus watches him with hidden amusement before he turns his attention back onto his work.

As the omega's mind starts to wander his thoughts involuntarily bring up the other day. Severus can't help but flush as he remembers his panic attack but he shoves it aside as his thoughts wander to James and Lily in his room. 

Then Severus is frowning and looking back up at the other boy who has busied himself in his own work. 

"How did you and Lily get into my room yesterday?" 

James stops and glances up at him before shrugging and smiling.

"I have my connections in Slytherin, well namely one but it counts." 

"Who?" 

"Regulus"

Severus blinks before groaning at himself and dipping his head down, that should have been obvious. 

The omega grumbles again as he tilts his head back up and brushes his hair behind his ear. He nods at the Gryffindor opening his mouth to snark something about the Black before he stops seeing the sudden change of emotions on James face. 

The alpha looks suddenly pale but his eyes hold so much livid fury that Severus flinches away from him in confusion. 

"What happened to your neck Sev?" James weakly mumbles as he reaches for the omega only to pause halfway and let his hand drop between them. 

The Slytherin tenses as panic seeps into his bones, his mind ran wild trying to find any excuse that would possibly work in this situation. But unluckily he blanked and ended up just sitting and staring doe eyed at James as the alpha started to look concerned.

"Was it an alpha? Did they do anything? Are you okay?" James rapid fires as he moves his hand to squeeze Severus' for comfort like he's seen Lily do before. 

The movement finally knocks Severus brain into working again as his breath stutters in his chest and his mouth opens before his mind can even catch up, "it was just some dumb asshole." 

James frowns even harder as he stares at the others throat before looking down at their clasped hands. Then the alpha is growling as he shifts to tug Severus sleeve down to stare at the bruise also forming around his pale wrist. 

"Who was it? I'll kick their ass Sev, boy or girl." James seethes as he holds the omega's wrist gently.

Severus shakes his head as he glances away not having enough willpower to pull out of the others gentle hold, "it really was just some dumb alpha being a prick James, it happens all the time to other omega's so it'll happen to me, I'd rather just drop it anyways." 

The alpha unhappily glowers at him before he sighs and gives Severus hand a finally squeeze as he lets go, "you should at least tell Slughorn if you wont tell me." 

Severus swallows his urge to laugh as he nods half-heartedly at the alpha, "I might." 

James gives an exasperated sigh but drops it as the silence once again surronds them and Severus stares at the other a little longer before he bites his tongue and gets back to work. 

It isn't long before James seems to have given up completely and he instead follows suit the rest of their time together is spent quietly working until Madam Pince kicks them out with an almost fond sort of angry. 

The two of them bid her farewell after she brings them to the door and before they can go their separate ways James reaches out and lightly grabes Severus shoulder. 

"Can I walk you to your dorm?" The alpha's face is flushed as he pulls his hand back to nervously fiddle with the strap of his bag. 

Severus blinks at him for a second before he swallows his pride and huffs, "if you want." 

James perks up instantly as he grins and starts walking toward the stairs his mouth already opeing to run a mile a minute as they walk.

Severus let's himself fall into the easy banter as he pushes away his worries. The Slytherin had plenty of time to panic later for now he'd just enjoy the safe and comforting atmosphere he always seems to find around James now a days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more cute than whumpy but oh well the calm before the storm :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus has an awful time at his meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ADHD finally caught up with my momentum in writing :') im sorry this has take me so long to post! I promise to try to get back into the weekily thing!

After James drops him off at his dorm Severus gets to work on making himself Scent Blockers. As much as they were useless for him at school now they would at least be helpful while he was surrounded by deatheaters. 

And the Slytherin would rather be prepared before walking into a snakes nest. 

Monday brings Severus a new kind of hell as the paranoia finally settles underneath his skin. 

The omega starts to carry his new Scent Blocker on him along with strapping his wand to his arm rather than his belt as he waits for whatever Lucius attack would be. 

Severus feels stupid for being so overly vigilante but he knows Lucius and he knows the other will keep his word no matter what.

So Severus plays his waiting game. 

By the end of the week his nerves were practically gone. The omega had been so high strung he hadn't even been studying which could end up being an issue with how close the O.W.L.S were. 

So on Saturday Severus sucks it up and goes to the library ready to get in some much needed studying. Even with his guard on high alert and his nerves gone the Slytherin would rather die than risk his grades. 

When he makes it to the library Madam Pince gives him a small nod in greeting which he half-heartedly returns before he walks on. The library is as empty as ever as Severus makes it to his spot so he can set his bag down before he's off in between the shelves looking for O.W.L.S books to study. 

It takes the Slytherin barley five minutes to find the books he needs, which is a personal record he thinks as he sits down with all 15 books in hand. 

Severus is about an hour into his stuyding when someone suddenly sits opposite of him. The omega stops himself from tensing as he looks up from his book only to spot a familiar and unwanted alpha sitting across from him.

"Hello pretty little thing." The alpha purrs and Severus seethes at the male in return. 

The alpha sitting across from him was tall even while sitting down, his dark brown hair was wild atop his head and cold conculating green eyes followed his every movement. The Slytherin hadn't really been paying him much attention in the Apothecary but taking him in now the omega realised he had seen the alpha outside of said place. He was a Slytherin that Severus shared a couple of classes with and was probably also here to take him to Lucius. 

"So are you my escort?" Severus questions with a soft tilt of his head. 

The alpha shoots him a shark tooth grin, "such a smart omega you are~" 

Severus wanders if he can get away with hexing the alpha for a second before he shoves it down not wanting Lucius to be any more furious with him than the alpha already was. 

"Well, you wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Severus half snarks as he twist his hand anxiously into the bottom of his shirt. 

"I suppose that's true." The alpha hums before he's standing again and offering Severus his hand, "well then, let's not keep Lucius waiting!" 

Severus scoffs at the offered hand before he shoves his chair back and stands up on his own. The alpha just keeps smiling as he moves his hand back to his side. 

The omega stops to spell the books back to their original place before he scoops down to pick up his bag. 

Once done Severus follows the alpha out of the library and down a couple of halls on the same floor before they come upon an empty classroom. 

"Lucius gave me a portkey that we can use here, but first you need to get rid of your bag!" The alpha happily chirps his sharp features twisted into a manic smile. 

Severus shifts nervously in front of the alpha, "why?" 

"So we can make sure you have nothing on you!" The alpha responds with ease as he tugs out a small silver chain and waits patiently for Severus to comply. 

The omega sighs as he grabs his bag to dig through it trying to find his Scent Blocker. Once he has it he tugs it out and dumps his bag onto a near by desk so he can apply it to his glands. The alpha grimaces at him as he does so but Severus could honestly care less about the alpha's opinion. 

"Can i take my wand or?" Severus asks his tone sharp.

The alpha chuckles as he streches his hand out with the chain in it, "of course." 

The Slytherin eyes the alpha for a second before he nods and grabs ahold of said chain. 

The next thing Severus knows hes stumbling on a forest floor in front of huge old worn down house. 

The omega stops to gawk at the house before he's suddenly being shoved forward, "you need to go in there." The alpha chirps from behind him.

Severus whips around with his wand raised forcing the alpha to back off of him before he puts it away and glances back behind him, "so you wont be coming in with me?" 

The alpha gives the omega another smile but it looks more forced now that they aren't on school grounds, "nope, im not aloud in, but you are" 

Severus stares at him blankly for a moment before he sighs and resigns himself to his fate. The omega turns around and stalks up to the house that suddenly looks more threatning then it had before.

But still he enters despite his instincts screaming for him to run. 

The inside of the building was more put together compared to the outside. The main entrance furniture was all new despite the peeling and rotting walls surrounding them. The doorway which lead to what Severus assumed would be the frontroom currently had a fire going in it if the light spilling out into the hallway was anything to go by. 

The Slytherin huffs as he starts towards said room forcing fake determination with each step.

But as soon as Severus approaches where the fire was going a voice sounds from up the stairs, "Glad to see you actually came this time Severus." 

The omega tenses for a second before he forces himself to relax as he turns to face Lucius who stands at the top of the stairs staring at him expectantly.

"Your escort made sure of that." The omega snarks without thinking only to flinch at the sharp look that crosses Lucius face. 

"Of course, you clearly can't be expected to listen without one." Lucius seethes back before he stops and smooths out his features into netural disgust, "Enough now, the Dark Lord waits for us." 

Severus just nods as he ascend the stairs and comes to stand by Lucius side waiting for the alpha to continue down the hall. 

Lucius stares at him for a second before he turns to stalk to the only lit room down the worn hall already knowing that Severus would follow. 

The room they enter is bathed in the same glow as the one down stairs but the main diffrence is all the people and the overwhealming stench of alpha cloying the room.

"So you finally brought me the infamous Severus?" A voice speaks from a chair in front of the fire. 

Severus immediately feels panic seep into his bones as he takes in the Dark Lord sitting in front of him. 

"Yes my Lord." Lucius happily purrs beside him and Severus probably would have laughed at Lucius under diffrent circumstances.

"Good, now come here my child, let me get a good look at you." The Dark Lord purrs as he sits up and leans forward as Severus approaches him all too aware of all the eyes on him. 

The omega stops in front of the man his head bowed respectfully to the alpha in front of him.

The room falls into silence as he's studied before the Dark Lord suddenly sits back with a heavy frown adorning his features, "why is your scent hidden?"

Severus physically stops breathing as he's asked the question, "I-" 

He's not even given time to finish his sentence before the Dark Lord is talking again, "no matter the excuse it's disrespectful to hide your scent." 

Severus chest tightens with panic as the man looks behind him with a disappointed expression, "your omega hides Lucius. I won't speak with him until he shows himself." 

"Of course my Lord. What do you want me to do with him?" Lucius voice sounds tight. Severus knows he's messed up again.

"Take him back to the castel and bring him to the next months meeting." 

"Are you sure? He disrespected you my Lord!" 

Suddenly the alpha is laughing as he shakes his head, "no he disrespected his own kind, plus an omega who can make such amazing potions is very rare Lucius, you would agree wouldn't you?"

"Yes of course."

"Good, now take him back." 

"Right away my Lord." 

The sudden harsh grip on his shoulders almost causes Severus to yelp as Lucius grabs him and proceeds to drag him out of the room as the others turn to whisper amongst themselves. 

They surprisingly make it outside of the building before Lucius temper explodes. 

"You humiliated me again!" Lucius seethes as he shoves the omega forward watching as he stumbles and turns towards him before he pulls out his wand. 

Severus freezes up as he watches the livid alpha's hand shake. 

"You pathetic excuse for a slytherin! Hiding your scent like a coward! Diffindo!" Severus gasp as pain suddenly flairs up his side. 

The alpha's face twist into a cruel grin as he repeats the phrase several more times. 

Severus pulls out his wand only to get disarmed immediately as pain sears through his casting arm. 

The Slytherin whimpers after that as all he can do is cover his face and wait for Lucius to run himself dry. The only mercifully thing about all of this is that the alpha mostly hits his hips and sides leaving the clean up and hiding easier on said omega.

After a couple of more hits Lucius stops and straightens himself out. The former Slytherin brushes his clothes off and lets his face fall back into his netural expression before he eyes Severus. 

"Adam should still be waiting for you." He chirps dismissively after a second, turning to go back in before he stops and turns another deadly glare to the small omega behind him, "I'll see you in a month, and if you humiliate me again you will not be leaving here again." 

Severus nods weakily as he watches Lucius enter the house before ge turns and books it back to the alpha that sure enough had been watching from the treeline waiting for him. 

"What did you do to make 'em mad Little omega?" Adam asks with a hum.

Severus says nothing but seethes at him as he holds out his shaking hand for the portkey. 

Adam huffs out a laugh as he gets another chain out and suddenly they're right back where they started. 

Severus sways for a second before he regains his balance and quickly turns to snatch up his bag and book it from the room even as the alpha calls after him.

Severus makes it to his room in a daze as he slams the door behind him before he's stopped by the hiccuped sob that rips out of his throat. 

All at once everything comes crashing back down and the Slytherin just leans back against his door and slides down it as he breaks, his wounds forgotten in favor of his emotions. 

Severus ends up curled in a ball crying as he lets out his distress at how awful and cruel fate was to him. The omega ends up falling asleep like that, curled up against the door with tear stained cheeks and bloodied clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sipping on I hate Lucius juice* So this was a wild ride! Also the next chapter may have comfort in it idk yet


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gets surprising company after he wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow, it's been so long :') im really sorry about ghosting you guys on this fic! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also TW: for blood and wounds

When Severus wakes up the next morning it's to pain lacing up his side's and his body feeling as stiff as a board leaving his head reeling dizzily from the feeling. 

After processing the pain the omega takes a minute to himself to get his brain to start working again. After it does he cringes hard as what happened yesterday finally comes back to him. 

At least the stench of dried blood makes sense now. 

Said Slytherin lets out a tired groan as he lets himself dissociate. After all it would do him no good to just stay there and wallow in his pity. 

As the thought passes through his head Severus forces himself to move on autopilot. 

He barely lets himself take in the pain lacing up his sides and the gross feeling of his clothing sticking to his wounded skin. 

Once he gets up the omega makes himself go to his bathroom so he can wash off said feeling from his numbing body.

After he gets into his bathroom the process of getting out of his clothes causes his skin to pull painfully. Severus feels himself tear up at it but he can barely tell any other emotion playing out in his head at the overwhelming numbness he's grown accustomed to when he's in a great deal of stress. 

Severus shakes himself a little bit as he looks up in his mirror at himself. The omega looks tired even to his own eyes. 

His hair is matted and gross looking and tear stains cause some of it to stick to his face. His dark brown eyes look pure black with dark circles resting under them.

Now with his jumper out of the way Severus can also take in the large amounts of cuts across his once pale skin, seeming as most of it is red or almost a dark rusty color from the dried blood sticking to his wounds. 

The worst of the damage at least seemed to be to his side's luckily leaving the clean up and hiding process easy, a small victory Severus bitterly thinks. 

The rest of his wounds seem to decorate either his arms or his legs the worst one being a deep cut to his casting arm. Severus frowns to himself as he takes it in, luckily it didn't seem to need medical attention but it would still be a pain in his ass when it came time to wield his wand again. 

The omega lets out another deep sigh before he forces himself to look away from the mirror and go toward his bath. 

Severus spends almost an hour washing himself off and just taking in the warm water, it's a small comfort that his overwhelmed mind refuses to take for granted. 

Only once the water starts to turn cold does Severus slip out of the shower, allowing himself a moment to sway dizzily in the steam of his bathroom before he pulls on a pair of tattered underwear and frowns at himself as he realises he forgot to grab some clothing. 

The Slytherin lets himself huff in annoyance as he stands in the warm room before he forces himself to open the door and dip out into his cold bedroom.

Severus doesn't even get out of the room before somebody starts talking, "Severus Tobias Snape! Where on earth have you be-... By Merlin Severus what in the hell happened to you!?"

Severus mind finally starts to work as he realises both Lily and James are standing in his room staring him down with horrified shock on their faces. 

Before Severus can even react Lily is across the room her delicate hands gently moving him to check over all the wounds on his body. 

"Who the fuck did that? Was it Padfoot?... Or fucking Malfoy." James suddenly spits his entire body language screaming his fury as he moves to Severus dresser to pull out a loose looking shirt and what James assumes are sweat pants. 

Severus just stares at the two in shock his mind still fried and not quite taking in the fact that both of them were actually there. 

As James approaches Lily stops her inspections to take the clothes from him and put them on the bed before she brushes pass Severus and to the bathroom leaving James a clear view of the nasty wounds covering the small almost frail looking omega in front of him. 

Severus immediately feels over exposed his entire body heating up in embarrassment so much so he's afraid he'll pass out. Luckily Lily returns before he can get to that point and he realises dully that Lily had taken the time to grab some left over salve and bandages. 

"Let me get these on you and then you can get dressed, alright sev?" Lily murmurs her voice light as she takes to applying salve and and bandages to his ruined skin. 

Severus feels himself nod but can't find it in himself to make his voice work. 

Once Lily has finished her work she moves to hand Severus his clothes and even helps him into his shirt but allows him to get his own pants. 

The quite in the room is suffocating only being broken by Severus quite hiss of pain as he catches a wound on the waist band of his pants as he pulls them up. 

Eventually Lily seems to not be able to take it anymore as she moves to take Severus hand again and lead him to sit down on his bed before she also takes a seat and a deep breath, "What happened Severus?" 

Before the omega can even think his mouth is moving on its own, "I stupidly humiliated an alpha in front of his pack is what happened." 

Severus regrets his words immediately, after all the beta and alpha are far from stupid. Sure enough the two of them seem to come to the same conclusion almost immediately. 

"I swear to Merlin if i see Malfoy anywhere near you Severus I personally will be the one to kill him." Lily suddenly seethes her voice deadly sharp with the anger pooling in her vivid green eyes. 

Severus breath hitches at that, a sudden fear nipping at his nerves as he thinks about Lily getting herself between him and and a trained death eater. 

Before he can open his mouth to protest James is speaking, "Im with her on this Severus, if Malfoy dares to get anywhere near you he'll be dealing with two very angry Gryffindors." 

The omegas heart stutters at the angry tone of voice James has taken but rather than fear it's out of shock for how protective the two in front of him are. 

Severus feels himself sniffle but he hides the sudden want to cry with an exasperated huff, "Lucius is too powerful, even with the both of you trying to take him on he'll still win." 

"Fuck him, believe me Sev he won't even know what hit him." Lily hisses her voice never wavering from its anger. James nods behind her in agreement. 

Severus finally just sighs, Gryffindors were too stubborn for their own good. It was annoying.

Severus would never admit to the fond warmth that spreads through him though as the two of them suddenly start talking about how they could maim Malfoy and get away with it. 

Eventually Severus could feel himself start to relax and start to feel better in the company of his two favorite people on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOI DESERVES THIS COMFORT 😤 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! If you did/didn't have a good day/night! And stay safe out there guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you did/didnt enjoyed have a nice day/night! Thank you again for stopping by kudos and comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
